The Secret of Westeros
by Raine-Estrella
Summary: The children of the forest were a mysterious non-human race that lived in the depths of forest within hidden villages. Unknown to the Men of Westeros the children of the forest held a secret. One that was well hidden for thousands of years and could change the lives of the future Men of Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note GOT character rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin. **

**The names and characteristics being used in this chapter are not mine and rightfully belong to Disney Frozen, Disney Brave, Princess Mononoke.**

**Chapter One**

The children of the forest were a mysterious non-human race that were said to be around when the First Men arrived in Westeros. Living in the depths of forest within hidden villages, they worshiped nature gods. Unknown to the Men of Westeros the children of the forest held a secret. One that was well hidden for thousands of years and could change the lives of the future Men of Westeros.

_Her feet pounded against the snow ground as the figure chased her further and further into the woods. It's yell drove her heart to beat faster and faster till it felt as though it might burst from her chest. Entering a clearing she stopped, her ears straining for sound of footsteps and her eyes searching for the thing that was following her. A sigh of relief and a moment of rest yet as she opened her eyes, there it stood before her. It's arm lifted up ready to strike and a cry raced from her lips. _

Awake. She was awake. Her heart was pounding and sweat slid down her forehead. It was that dreams again. That one dream that seemed to be happening more often as winter drew closer. What was it all about? Taking a deep breath she threw the furs aside and slid her legs over the edge of the bed. A grumble drew her attention to the white beast laying across the end of her bed. 'Sorry,' she mumbled.

The soft pitter patter of her feet echoed in the room as she went towards the window. Throwing the shutters open she poked her head out and drew in a breath. The cold winter air greeted her as her warm brown eyes searched the surroundings. Men and women were walking along the unpathed streets. Laughter, shouts, children running around. She thoroughly enjoyed living in the north. A wrap on the door drew her attention.

'Come in.' The wooden door opened to reveal her maid.

'Lady Catelyn requests that you're to be ready for you morning lessons with Septa Mordane.'

'I'll be there. Thank you.' With a bow of her head, the maid exited the room quietly.

'Guess I better get ready then.' Walking to her drawer, she rummaged through the clothes thinking of what would be best to wear. Finally finding a black and brown dress she set it aside and proceed with getting ready. Lady Catelyn had her take her lessons with her daughters Arya and Sansa Stark. They weren't ideal but she couldn't complain. Lord Eddard Stark was her rescuer and she owed the Stark family a lot after they took her in.

No one knew where she came from, and neither did she. All that she could remember was walking through the forest. Cold air whipped against her naked skin. Her three companions beside her. It was their growls that alerted her of oncoming presence and by the sound of their growls it wasn't food. Lord Eddard Stark rode into view. His two sons and ward close behind. Seeing her standing there in rags with those beasts surrounding her, he was unsure what to make of the situation. The ward stated how they should rescue her from the beasts. Her hands curled in the soft white fur of one of her companions. These beasts were wolves. They should know that direwolves lived in the northern woods even with it being rare to see them. Eddard seemed to pick up her movement and responded that they were not to hurt the wolves. He dismounted slowly and carefully, maintaining eye contact with her as he moved towards her. The wolves growled but a look from her and they fell silent. Once he was crouched down to her level he had removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. The questions came. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she alone? None of those could she answer. All that she could find to do was shake her head in response. It was decided that she would go back to Winterfell with them.

Being brought back to Winterfell the other members of the Stark family didn't know what to make of her. Their youngest Rickon was besotted with her companions and they seemed to like him as well. Lady Catelyn grew to love her as if she were one of her own deciding to name her Merida. They raised her, looked after her and loved her. It was something that she never had.

Adopted into the Stark household, she knew she truly wasn't a Stark. As she looked at her reflection she fingered her hair. Lately strands of white were starting to show through. More and more coming day after day. No normal human beings hair would change as hers would.

'Somethings going to happen,' she whispered. Her hand moved and she looked down into the eyes of her wolf Moro. He gave a small whine as he looked up at her. Merida smiled and gently stroked him. 'Come on. Better get to my lessons before Septa sends an army to find me.'

**Thank you for reading the first chapter on my story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to subscribe, comment and let me know of what you think or any ideas that you might have. **


	2. Chapter 2

'You're late Merida,' Septa Mordane chastised as she watched the young girl step into the room. Moro sneezed and left her to her lessons. The other girls giggled as she walked into the room to which she ignored.

Seating herself next to Arya she shared a smile with the girl. When she was first welcomed into the Stark household it was Arya who was the first to make an effort to get to know the girl. The two of them shared secrets. Both similar in so many ways it allowed the two girls to bond. Merida might not have been able to speak at first but that didn't stop them. They would train with each other, escape from Septa Mordane and get into trouble. Sansa thought it to be very unlady like but the two girls didn't care.

As the girls went onto their needlework and quietly spoke amongst themselves, Merida couldn't stop thinking about her dream.

'What is it?' Her brown eyes lifted to meet with those of the young Stark girl.

'My hair,' she whispered. 'It's getting whiter.'

Arya inspected her adopted sister's hair. Even with it pulled back she could see white spots appearing here and there. She couldn't tell what the extent was unless the hair was done but she took Merida's word for it.

'Not only that but I'm feeling so much colder these days.' Hardly ever did Merida sleep with her wolves yet lately they were taking residence in her room. The other two slept outside in the forest only coming in to check on her. It took a while for Catelyn to accept Merida's companions. Upon seeing how thrilled Rickon was and how they interacted with her children she allowed them into the grounds. The residents of Winterfell stayed away from the two and when the mother came into grounds all of them hid. She was bigger than any wolf they had seen. Robb reckoned she was as big as Bran's pony.

'Moro and San have been staying with me but even Kimi has been coming in at times. She hardly enters the grounds. If she's coming in then something has to be wrong with me.'

'There's nothing wrong with you!' Arya's shout caught everyone's attention.

'Ladies, less chatter and more focus on your needlework.' Septa Mordane scowled before turning her attention to Sansa. Both girls fell quiet. Merida knew that Arya was worried. Since the white strands started showing she told Arya not to mention it to anyone else. If the others heard she would be confined with healers trying to heal something that they couldn't. What else was there to do but to just endure what was happening.

Laughter sounded and Arya looked up. It belonged to her brothers. How she wished she was out there with them. That's where she truly belonged not seated in a room learning how to do. Why didn't her mother and father understand? This was for ladies and she wasn't going to be one of those ladies who just sat around being the wife to a great lord. Why couldn't she be out there doing what she enjoyed the most?

'Arya!' Merida's sharp whisper brought her thoughts back. With questioning eyes she saw Septa Mordane fawning over Sansa's work and understood. Now was the time to escape. Quietly as possible they put their needles down and walked towards the door.

'Where do you two think you're going?'

'Go!' Laughing the two of them quickly opened the door and raced down the halls putting as much distance between the Septa and them. By the time they reached the courtyard, Septa was long gone. Arya grabbed a bow and arrow and went over to where her brothers where. Merida could only smile as she watched. She understood how Arya felt about those mundane lessons and being pressured to be a lady.

'And which one one of you were a marksmen at ten? Keep practicing Bran, go on.' They were right underneath where Lord Eddard was watching. The two girls watched as Bran took his stance again.

A blink of her eyes and a sharp pain ran through her head. '...the forest.' Merida blinked again. '...Gods...the Forest.' That voice, it was softly speaking to her but she couldn't understand what it was saying. Screams, shouts, the face from her dream.

'Merida!' Gasping she looked up into the face of the oldest son Robb.

'Are you alright?' He laid his hand on her shoulder. After Bran had chased after Arya he noticed her standing there. Shivering and shaking her head as if an invisible fly was buzzing around. 'Fine. I'm fine.' Robb frowned. There was something wrong, he knew there was. As he looked at her face his eyes glanced over her features stopping at her hair. Was that a white strand?

'Robb.' Just as he was going to question her Theon Greyjoy called.

'You better go. I'm fine Robb, Lord Stark must be needing his sons.'

Moro step to her side from the shadows. A grumble echoed through his throat as if to chastise Merida for lying. 'I'll be back soon and when I do return we shall speak.' She nodded, knowing there was no escaping it. As she watched them all walk away she looked down at Moro. What was that voice? Those words? What was she to say when Robb returned?

'Come on Moro. Let's go find Arya.' Her legs shook with each step she took. Reaching out to hold the wall a thin patch of ice formed underneath her fingertips. Moro noticed, he nudged her. 'What?' He nudged again and again until she finally looked at the wall. Where her hand had glided against the wall, a path of ice followed. A soft cry escaped her throat as she pulled her hand from the wall but a large needle of ice followed. It stopped inches from her face. 'What's going on?' She mumbled looking from her hand to the wall. This wasn't possible...what was going on with her body? 'Moro,' she whispered frightened. The wolf didn't say a word just turned to the side. Knowing what he meant she swung her leg over and gently grasped his soft fur in her non iced hand.

From the balcony, Catelyn caught a glimpse of the girl and wolf riding off. 'Merida!' There was no response as their figures grew dimmer in the distance.


End file.
